Plumas blancas y negras
by 27haruhichan
Summary: Suigintou descubre que hay gente muy poderosa en Metal city, por lo que va a buscar un medium para derrotar a sus hermanas y ganar el Alice game de una vez, pero no supo que cierto pelirojo cambiaria su forma de ver a las personas (Advertencia: spoiler de las tres sagas de Rozen Maiden más que nada... recien me acorde :p)
1. Conociendose

**Yo: un pequeño crossover que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en un examen de Ingles**

**Nutty: que pequeño ni que nada, conociéndote tendrá como 20 capítulos**

**Yo: No me subestimes, en fin, Ginga, Hinaichigo.**

**Ginga: avisamos que si no han visto Rozen Maiden o Metal fight beyblade, les sugerimos que habrán Youtube, vean los primeros capítulos para conocer a los personajes y ahí pueden ver el fic**

**Hinaichigo: beyblade, Rozen Maiden y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic**

~Suigintou POV~

Acabo de llegar a esta ciudadcita, Metal city, según escuché en otras ciudades en las que estuve, aquí se encuentra alguien muy poderoso, un muchacho y dicen que derroto al poderoso Ryuga… que interesante, creo que al fin encontré un medium lo bastante fuerte para durar y poder vencer a mis hermanas.

Prepárate para conocerme… Ginga Hagane.

~Normal POV~

"_No puedo creer que hoy tampoco pude decirle_" pensaba Ginga dirigiéndose a su casa "_Ya van quince oportunidades arruinadas_".

Si preguntan que le pasa a nuestro pelirojo, la respuesta es muy simple, durante las últimas semanas a intentado confesarle su amor a la chica que le gusta: Madoka Amano (N/A: Gingana, te doy todo el permiso del mundo para garabatearme por no poner el KyoyaXGinga)

Se estaba dirigiendo a su casa, tenía que estar ahí para no preocupar a su padre. Al llegar, reviso el buzón para ver si había correo para el o para su padre, saltándose algunas cartas, llegó una que iba dirigida hacia el, decía lo siguiente.

"Tiene la oportunidad para obtener a la primera y a la mejor de las Rozen Maidens, vera usted, las Rozen Maidens fueron creadas por el maestro Rozen, siete muñecas que estarán a sus servicios, por desgracia, solo puede haber una Rozen Maiden por persona. En este caso, Suigintou, la mayor de todas y la única con la capacidad de volar, ella junto con su espíritu artificial; Meimei, estarán listas para ayudarlo en lo que sea, mover objetos pesados, buscar el camino hacia algún lado, todo lo que desee, si quiere tener a su Rozen Maiden, solo encierre en un círculo una de las frases de más abajo"

Al final se veían dos frases, a la izquierda decía: "Deseo aceptarlo" y a la derecha decía: "Deseo rechazarlo".

"_Esto me da mala espina_" pensaba Ginga meditando que responder, después de unos segundos esbozo una pequeña sonrisa "_Pero… no pierdo nada con verla solo un momento_" luego de eso entró a su casa, dejó las cartas para su padre en la habitación de este y luego fue a la suya, se sentó en la cama, no sin antes sacar una pluma rodear la parte de "Deseo aceptarlo"

"Ahora a esperar" se dijo a si mismo recostándose, no duró mucho ya que su estomago le exigía comida. "Es cierto, no te e alimentado" dijo para luego dirigirse a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich. Cuando volvió a su habitación, vio que había una maleta de tamaño promedio con una rosa en el broche.

El pelirojo quedo unos segundos en silencio para luego decir "¿Pero qué demonios?, cuando salí no había nada y ahora… a menos que…" se acordó de que acepto la Rozen Maiden, por lo que pensó que estaba dentro de esa maleta, se agacho para quedar más o menos a su altura y poder abrirla, cuando lo hizo, lo que vio fue algo parecido a una niña, que por su tamaño parecía tener ocho y diez años, con cabello largo y plateado, en el tenía algo parecido a una vincha de maid de color negro con un lazo negro en cada punta, vestía un traje al estilo del siglo 18 (N/A: no se si estoy bien e.e), una faja elegante con una rosa morada en el medio y encima un vestido negro, el cual también tenía lazos negros en la espalda, usaba unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, las cuales eran de color morado oscuro con un tacón pequeño, concluyendo con unas pequeñas alas negras saliendo de su espalda.

"_Parece estar dormida_" pensó levantándola, con uno de sus dedos toco suavemente su mejilla derecha "_Su rostro es muy suave_" noto que en la maleta había una llave de cuerda, por lo que la recogió y vio un agujero pequeño en la espalda de la muñeca. Sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo la llave en la espalda de la muñeca y le dio un par de vueltas, al dar la tercera vuelta, la muñeca comenzó a estremecerse y a brillar, Ginga al ver el acto, la soltó bruscamente, pero ella seguía suspendida cerca del piso, Ginga pudo ver como la muñeca se elevaba otro poco mientras extendía sus alas lentamente, al terminar de brillar, sus alas de detuvieron y abrió los ojos, cuyo tono era entre morado y rosado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que la muñeca habló "Hola, joven Hagane" dijo con una sonrisa, Ginga solo pudo responder "Hola, tu debes ser Suigintou" "Efectivamente" respondió Suigintou "Vine aquí apenas respondió la carta".

"No puedo creerlo, la carta decía una muñeca servicial" decía Ginga sorprendido "Pero nunca creí que también hablara" dijo ahora un poco más emocionado "sigo pensando que esto…" no pudo terminar por la interrupción de Suigintou.

"Creo que ya debo decirte que la carta la escribí yo y no el mismo Rozen"

Al escuchar eso, detrás de Ginga había un fondo de ventana rota.

"¡¿Me quieres decir que la carta era mentira y en realidad eres una de esas cosas endemoniadas?! Ay, ahora me siento como un idiota" dijo casi gritando y con un aura semi depresiva, en eso Suigintou le levanta el rostro con delicadeza y le dio una fuerte bofetada "Auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Ginga confundido y sobandose la mejilla.

"En primer lugar: actuabas como un imbecil y en segundo; no toda la carta era mentira, es verdad que hay siete muñecas y Rozen fue nuestro creador, pero si mentí en lo de éramos serviciales, los humanos nos sirven a nosotras" Ginga estaba aun más confundido, Suigintou dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió hablando.

"Te explico; hace no mucho tiempo, Rozen, un alquimista de Alemania quiso crear a la muñeca perfecta; Alice, una muñeca cuya apariencia externa e interna fuera tan hermosa, que todos sus conocidos y desconocidos iban a quererla, pero después de varios años e intentos, se dio cuenta de que fabricarla el mismo era imposible, así que decidió darle vida a siete de sus creaciones usando la alquimia y nos dijo a mi y a mis hermanas que debemos pelear a muerte en algo llamado "Alice game" , que consiste en quitarle a la otra su Rosa Mística, cuando una de las muñecas obtenga las siete Rosas Místicas, se convertirá en Alice y las perdedoras… bueno, lo veras en su momento" explicó Suigintou con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa "Y yo me convertiré en Alice" dijo finalmente, ahora con un tono más malvado.

"¿Entonces para que nos necesitan?" preguntó Ginga luego de que su cerebro entendiera la situación.

"Algunas muñecas pelean por su cuenta, otras en cambio necesitan usar la energía de un humano o como lo llamamos nosotras: un médium" dijo Suigintou caminando lentamente hacía el "y si quieres volverte mi médium, lo único que tienes que hacer es besar mi rosa" concluyo extendiendo su mano, donde se podía ver un anillo con una rosa incrustada en el "¿Qué dices?".

Ginga se quedo meditando un momento y luego dijo "lo pensare un poco…"

La peli plateada dio otro suspiro "Bien… supongo que hasta que me des tu respuesta concreta, me quedare aquí"

"¿Qué tu que?".

"Te vez como un humano interesante, así que me voy a quedar hasta recibir tu respuesta" termino Suigintou sonriendo.

"Esta bien, quédate, pero solo te pido que cuando estés aquí, que te escondas junto a tu maleta, no quiero que mi padre se entere de esto" dijo Ginga finalmente.

"¿Qué no me entere de que?" preguntó el padre de Ginga: Ryusei Hagane abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, al entrar vio a Ginga arrodillado en el piso y frente a el una muñeca de alas negras que lo miraba detenidamente, después de eso, solo hubo un largo, pero largo minuto de silencio incomodo.

~treinta minutos de explicación, regaño y reexplicación después~

"Entonces, si logre entender bien, eres una muñeca viviente llamada Rozen Maiden…" dijo Ryusei después de la explicación de Suigintou.

Suigintou asintió con la cabeza.

"… Hay otras 6 de estas…"

Suigintou volvió asintió de nuevo.

"… las cuales pelean en el Alice game para convertirse en Alice, que es la muñeca perfecta…"

Suigintou asintió por tercera vez.

"… Y para hacerte más fuerte y ganar, necesitas que mi hijo acepte ser tu médium y otorgarte parte de su energía…"

Corrijo, asintió por cuarta vez.

"¡Todavía no me decido si aceptar o no!" dijo Ginga molesto.

"… Supongo que puedes quedarte un tiempo" dijo finalmente Ryusei luego de pensarlo un poco.

"Me quedare hasta que su hijo no acepte ser mi médium, cuando eso pase, me iré" respondió Suigintou con calma.

"Genial, ah, y en caso de que Ginga acepte el trato, te advertiré una cosa Suigintou" dijo Ryusei con calma "Si le haces daño profundo a mi hijo… te voy a rostizar viva ¿quedó claro?" dijo ahora con tono asesino mientras miraba a Suigintou a los ojos.

"Como cristal" respondió ella como si nada.

"Muy bien…" Ryusei quedo callado unos segundos "Entonces ¿Quién tiene hambre?" preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa y juntando las manos.

A Ginga y a Suigintou les salió una gota estilo anime.

"Yo voy, aun me están exigiendo" dijo Ginga olvidando por completo el sándwich de hace un rato.

"Yo voy en un rato más" dijo Suigintou aun con la gota.

"Como quieras" dijo Ginga "espérame papa" concluyo mientras seguía a su padre al comedor.

En cuanto Ginga salió de la habitación, Suigintou fue despacio hacia la ventana, abrió sus alas y se dirigió a la azotea de la casa, al llegar, solo se sentó.

"Me costara adaptarme a estos dos" se dijo a si misma abrazando sus piernas "Pero si logra aceptar, tendré el médium más poderoso y ganare el Alice game y según tengo entendido, cerca de aquí se encuentra mi odiosa hermana menor… Shinku…" termino con una sonrisa maliciosa y una risa malévola.

~En otro lugar~

"Así que Suigintou tiene un médium" se escuchó decir a una chica de cabello largo blanco y una rosa blanca en el ojo izquierdo quien había mirado lo sucedido a través de su espíritu artificial.

"Un casi médium" dijo está vez una chica de cabello lila clarísimo y una rosa violeta en el ojo derecho.

"Es cierto, lo que significa que solo hay que esperar a que ese humano acepte el pacto" dijo la de la rosa blanca relamiéndose lenta y tortuosamente.

"Si y cuando Suigintou actúe, el resto lo harán" dijo la de la rosa lila con una mirada malévola.

"Dentro de poco nos convertiremos en Alice ¿Nee Barasuishou?"

"Dalo por hecho Kirakishou".

Acto seguido, las tales Barasuishou y Kirakishou empezaron a reír maniáticamente.

Lo último que se veía a travez del espíritu artificial de Kirakishou era como Suigintou volvía a entrar para comer…

**Yo: y eso es todo por hoy, para que no digan que no público nada ¬¬**

**Rainbow: de hecho, no podías porque recién tienes nueva pc**

**Yo: ok, exagere e.e.**

**Hinaichigo: odio a Barasuishou y a Kirakishou ¬¬**

**Yo: increíblemente, yo no, ya saben, reviews, críticas, etc.**

**Todos: ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. El primer ataque

**Yo: ok si, lo diré, hasta que pueda inspirarme para mis otros fics, esto es lo que verán de momento.**

**Ginga: ¿ahora qué?**

**Yo: lee y sabrás flojo, Pinkie te toca.**

**Pinkie: Beyblade, Rozen Maiden y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic.**

**Yo: y algo más; olvidamos mencionar que la letra cursiva son los pensamientos del personaje, ya que hay veces en las que no lo digo y me vienen preguntado… y si… lo han hecho…**

Al terminar de comer, Ginga se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente, Suigintou lo siguió con lentitud.

"Nee Suigintou, ¿no piensas contarme acerca de tus hermanas?" preguntó Ginga, quien al parecer tenía ganas de saber más sobre las Rozen Maidens.

Suigintou negó con la cabeza.

"Ándale…" pedía el pelirojo

"No…" respondió Suigintou.

"Por favor…" pedía Ginga con cara de perrito abandonado.

"Dije que no…" dijo Suigintou perdiendo la paciencia.

"Porfiiiiiis" Suigintou ya tenía una venita marcada del enojo y la insistencia de Ginga.

"¡¿Si te digo dejaras de hablarme hasta mañana?!" gritó Suigintou con unos colmillos estilo anime.

"… si" respondió Ginga.

Suigintou respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a explicar "Ok… como ya dije antes somos siete muñecas en total: yo que soy la primera, Kanaria que es la segunda" decía mientras que aparecía una imagen de una muñeca de pelo verde un tanto pálido, en el tenía algo parecido a un corazón de tela naranjo con borde amarillo con un listón café y una rosa en el centro del listón ojos verde un poco más oscuro, vestía algo parecido a una ¨cortaviento¨ antigua, con pétalos de tela en el final de las mangas dejando a la vista el resto del traje, de un color naranja en el resto del cuerpo hasta las rodillas, en el pecho se colaba un listón café oscuro, calcetas largas y blancas, terminando con unos zapatos negros con un listón en el tobillo, a la vez que sostenía una sombrilla abierta "Suiseiseki siendo la tercera" apareció una imagen de la tercera muñeca, la cual tenía el pelo largo y castaño hasta los tobillos, el ojo izquierdo era rojo y el derecho verde, vistiendo un vestido verde con detalles y listones negros, sobre todo un poco más debajo de los hombros, debajo usaba casi la misma faja que Suigintou con un lazo negro al final de cada manga y un listón negro en el pecho "Souseiseki, siendo la gemela de Suiseiseki y la cuarta muñeca" apareció la imagen de una muñeca más o menos parecida a Suiseiseki; cabello corto y castaño, un sombrero de copa pequeño, el ojo izquierdo era verde y el derecho rojo, vistiendo un traje azul con el mismo listón en el pecho, también poseía unas calas largas y blancas, finalizando con unos zapatos "Shinku, la quinta muñeca… y la que más aborrezco" Suigintou murmuró eso último mientras aparecía la imagen de la quinta muñeca; cabello largo y rubio sujeto en unas finas coletas, una vincha de maid de color rojo con una franja verde oscuro, ojos azules, usando un vestido carmesí con un gran listón verde con una rosa pequeña en el pecho y zapatos negros mientras tenía una taza de té en la mano "Hinaichigo, la sexta" apareció la imagen de la sexta muñeca; cabello corto, rubio y rizado con un moño rosa encima, ojos verdes, vistiendo un vestido rosa con franjas rojas al final de cada manga, un listón rosa oscuro en la espalda y zapatos rojos, la cuál se encontraba rodeada de freseras "y finalmente, la séptima muñeca; Barasuishou" dijo mientras aparecía la imagen la séptima; cabello largo y de un tomo lila demasiado claro, con broches de cristal formando un par de coleta miniatura, ojo izquierdo es de un color miel, mientras que en el derecho usaba un parche de rosa lila, usando un vestido lila hasta un poco más debajo de la cadera (cofcofanservicecofcof), botas lila con tacón que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, con una pequeña rosa lila en la punta de cada bota.

Ginga tardó un poco en procesar la información (N/A: no se de que se queja, si fui yo la que escribió todo ¬¬), hasta que finalmente dijo "Ah, entonces, todas fueron creadas por Rozen ¿verdad?" preguntó recordando la primera conversación.

"Todas excepto Barasuishou…" Ginga se sorprendió al escuchar eso "ella fue creada por el aprendiz de nuestro padre Rozen: Enju, el también quería crear a la muñeca perfecta, así que robó uno de los diseños de padre y fabricó su propia muñeca; Barasuishou, la cual tiene la misión de matarnos a mi y a mis hermanas, pero… no importa cuantas veces nos robé nuestras Rosas Místicas" esbozó una sonrisa "nunca ganará el Alice game, debido a que no es una creación de padre…".

"Si uno lo piensa con cuidado, eso del Alice game es un poco aterrador" dijo Ginga con una sonrisa nerviosa y una que otra pequeña gota de sudor cayendo por su cara, notó que Suigintou abría su maleta y entraba en ella "¡Espera!" Suigintou volteó a verlo "Quiero… no… necesito saber más sobre las Rozen Maidens, de verdad…" de nuevo fue interrumpido por Suigintou.

"Si mal no recuerdo, prometiste no abrir la boca hasta mañana" dijo la peli plata secamente.

"D- demo…"

"Oyasumi" dijo Suigintou dentro de su maleta y cerrándola.

"O- oyasumi" dijo Ginga para luego suspirar "_Bueno, que se le va a ser… creo que a veces soy demasiado curioso con cada cosa que encuentro_" pensó mientras se cambiaba y se acostaba "_Pero admito que… sería interesante conocer al resto de las muñecas_", pasaron unos minutos para que Ginga se quedara dormido.

~Afuera de la casa~

"Fu fu fu~, así que está es la ubicación actual de Suigintou" dijo una niña de cabello verde pálido con un corazón de tela naranja, quien estaba escondida en unos arbustos cercanos y mirando a través de unos binoculares de ópera (N/A: yo les digo así ewe), los quitó de enfrente dejando ver un par de ojos verdes un tanto más oscuro "Perfecto, ahora Kanaria tiene un súper plan para arrebatarle a Suigintou su Rosa Mística" volvió a decir hablando de si misma en tercera persona "Kanaria actuara tan rápido que cuando se de cuenta, Suigintou ya será una muñeca obsoleta y sin valor alguno" se quedó mirando la ventana unos segundos cuando se acordó de algo "Solo que… Kanaria no sabe como llegar hasta allá" dijo desesperada mientras salían disparadas unas gotas estilo anime de su cabeza "… Creo que tendremos que acampar esta noche Pizzicato" termino diciéndole a su espíritu artificial, pego un suspiro y luego dijo contenta "¡Por suerte ya tengo todo listo!" dijo ¨gritando¨ mientras atrás de ella había una tienda de acampar amarilla, a Pizzicato le cayó una gota estilo anime y entró junto a su dueña.

~Al día siguiente~

Kanaria se despertaba con los rayos del sol, bostezó y se talló un poco los ojos, en ello pudo escuchar como Ryusei de despedía de Ginga y Suigintou para luego irse a trabajar "_ya deben ser como las 10:30 más o menos_" pensó Kanaria mientras se asomaba un poco por los arbustos "_En serio tengo el sueño algo pesado, pero ya que, hora de actuar_" de ahí se dirigió a la casa con cuidado de no ser atropellada "¡Lotería!" dijo en voz baja al ver que la puerta aún seguía abierta "¡A la carga!" gritó corriendo lista para entrar, como iba corriendo con los ojos cerrados, no notó que Suigintou la había visto y cerró la puerta de golpe, causando que Kanaria chocara rostro contra puerta.

"Ay ay ay ay ay ay…" decía una y otra vez luego de caer de espalda y empezara a ver canarios volar sobre su cabeza mientras tenía los ojos en espiral "maldita Suigintou…".

"¿Oíste algo?" preguntó Ginga guardando a Pegasus.

"Un gato callejero" mintió Suigintou sonriendo.

"Ok… como sea, me tengo que ir" dijo Ginga bajando las escaleras.

"¿Nani?"

"Todos los días voy a entrenar para hacerme un blader más fuerte, voy juntó con Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa, Benkei, Kyoya, aunque el prefiere entrenar solo y… Madoka…" dijo con un pequeño rubor al mencionar el nombre de la chica "bueno, adiós".

"Adiós…" se despidió Suigintou mientras veía como Ginga se iba a Bey Park. Como la peli plata no tenía nada mejor que hacer (como yo), volvió a la habitación de Ginga y sacó a su espíritu artificial: Meimei "Haremos un pequeño Tour por aquí" le dijo Suigintou antes de empezar a caminar.

~Con Kanaria~

La peli verde pegó un suspiro mientras se encontraba detrás de un árbol "Menos mal que me quite de ahí antes de que él saliera, de lo contrario mi súper plan se habría arruinado" dijo luego de ver como Ginga se iba "Ahora sí, a actuar" dicho eso, empezó a caminar hasta que llegó a la casa "solo debo encontrar una ventana abierta" se dijo revisando los alrededores.

~De vuelta con Suigintou~

"_Que aburrimiento_" pensó Suigintou mirando de reojo lo que encontraba: habitaciones, fotos, cortinas, etc. En eso oyó que Meimei la llamaba y como toda buena dama, fue hacía ella "¿qué ocurre?" Meimei solo fue flotando hasta quedar frente a una foto, en la cual se veía a Ryusei, a Ginga, solo que este se veía como de unos siete años (N/A: ¿se lo imaginan?, porque yo sí X3) y al lado de ellos dos estaba una mujer de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos color miel, usando un vestido color crema y unos zapatos simples y blancos, ella estaba abrazando el brazo de Ryusei.

Suigintou se acercó a la foto y la tomo con cuidado "Ginga… su padre y… esa debe ser su madre" dijo Suigintou en voz baja "me hace recordarla… Megu…" unas lágrimas traicioneras se asomaban por sus ojos, así que movió frenéticamente la cabeza "ya no pienses en ella Suigintou, todo fue su culpa".

~Con Kanaria~

"¿Eh? ¿Encontraste algo?" le preguntó Kanaria a Pizzicato, este solo se agitó y le dijo que la siguiera, la guió hasta una ventana, que por desgracia de Kanaria estaba cerrada, pero en ella pudieron ver a Suigintou y a Meimei mirando una foto, luego como Suigintou movía su cabeza frenéticamente para luego dejar la foto en su lugar "Creo que esta sufriendo" se dijo mientras miraba.

~De vuelta con Suigintou~

"Es oficial, esto apesta" dijo Suigintou en el segundo piso de la casa para luego abrir la ventana más cercana y extender sus alas, lo único que se escuchaba era a Meimei gritándole para que no fuera "Aprende a divertirte" finalizó Suigintou mientras emprendía el vuelo, a Meimei no le quedó otra que seguirla.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿se van?!" preguntó Kanaria histérica mientras empezaba a correr detrás de ella.

~En Bey park~

"¡Ahora, maniobra especial: Gran golpe toro!" dijo Benkei haciendo que su bey fuera directo hacía el Sagitario de Kenta.

"¡Resiste Sagitario! ¡Tu puedes!" dijo Kenta, Sagitario intentó resistir el golpe provocando una gran explosión, al disiparse, se vio como la batalla terminó en empate.

"Vaya Kenta, has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez" le dijo Benkei luego de recoger a Bull.

"Jeje, gracias" dijo Kenta recogiendo su bey.

"¡Muy bien! Tsubasa, ahora es nuestro turno" dijo emocionado Ginga.

"No tan rápido, señor apresuron" dijo Tsubasa negándole el pasó.

"¿Eh?"

"Explica por qué has estado actuando más loco y raro que de costumbre".

"Y repito ¿Eh?"

"Vamos Gingi, desde que llegaste has actuado raro, cada vez que preguntamos algo tu respondes ¡No se nada, lo juró!" dijo Yu comiendo su helado.

"No tengo idea de que están hablando" dijo Ginga haciéndose el tonto, aunque casi se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz, Yu solo infló los cachetes.

"Ginga, no mientas, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea" dijo Madoka sonriendo.

"_Ligeramente puedo ver como se sentía Suigintou anoche_" pensó Ginga con una diminuta gota estilo anime "Por millonésima vez, no estoy…" se detuvo cuando vio a Suigintou aterrizando no muy lejos de allí "¡Con permiso!" finalizó corriendo.

"Al fin te encuen… ¡AH!" ese gritó final fue porque Ginga tomo a Suigintou del brazo y rápidamente (N/A: en una velocidad que ni Flash XD) se escondieron en un arbusto.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" preguntó Ginga molestó.

"Me aburrí" respondió Suigintou como si nada.

"¡Esa no es excusa!, si los demás se enteran, estaremos en problemas".

"No seas malo, de todos modos, tarde o temprano lo descubrirán ellos mismos".

"Argh, está bien, no me queda de otra que contarles, pero hasta entonces" Ginga abrió su mochila "Entra…"

"¿Eh?"

"Les diré toda la verdad, pero en un lugar menos público, además está mochila aguanta tu peso" Suigintou suspiró resignada y sin más, entró a la mochila y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Regrese!" dijo Ginga saliendo del arbusto como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Muy bien… ahora ¿nos puedes responder?" preguntó Tsubasa mirando fijamente a Ginga.

"Ah claro jejeje…" Ginga quedó en silencio unos segundos "Etto… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?" dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Todos (incluso Suigintou) se cayeron al estilo anime.

"¿¡Qué nos estas ocultando?! ¡Maldita sea!" gritaron todos a la vez.

"Ah, eso" en ese momento Ginga pensó "_Al diablo lo del lugar menos público, dudo mucho que algo empeore esto_" "La verdad es que…" antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el suelo se abrió en una especie de portal "¿¡Pero qué?!".

"¿¡Qué demonios?!" preguntó Tsubasa al ver lo ocurrido, acto seguido empezaron a caer hacía el vació.

Justo en ese momento llegó Kanaria corriendo "Al fin llegué y ¡¿Pero que demonios?!" preguntó asustada al ver el portal y a los demás caer "No será que… Barasuishou" sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacía el portal seguida de Pizzicato.

~Dentro del portal~

"¡Kenchi, tengo miedo!" gritó Yu abrazando a Kenta mientras caían.

"¡Ya se, no eres el único!" gritó Kenta zarandeando a Yu.

"¡Dejen de gritar!" gritó Benkei, quien se veía más asustado que los demás.

"¡Tu eres el gritón!" gritó Madoka en una mezcla de miedo y enojo.

"Hablando de la reina de Roma…" dijo Tsubasa en voz alta.

"¿¡Qué dijiste?!" le gritó Madoka con fuego en los ojos.

"¿¡Quieren todos callarse?!" gritó Ginga desesperado, en eso todos se callaron "¡Gracias!, bueno… creo que como ya estamos en esto, puedes salir Suigintou".

"¿Suigintou?" preguntaron todos a la vez.

En ese momento salió de la mochila de Ginga la muñeca peli plateada.

"Konnichiwa" saludó la muñeca, justo en ese momento empezaron a caer a una velocidad más lenta "… Si, definitivamente es un N-field" dijo al ver como a su alrededor se formaban paredes de rosas violetas, algunas marchitadas.

"Un N-field ¿Es algo bueno o algo malo?" preguntó Yu con unas lagrimitas y con la esperanza de que le respondiera que era bueno.

"Depende, verán, los N-field son un mundo alterno que refleja la personalidad y pensamientos de las Rozen Maidens, en este caso, estamos en el de Barasuishou, o sea, a punto de morir".

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, cayeron en algo parecido a un jardín donde la única planta que había a parte del césped, eran "cercas" hechas de rosales lilas.

"Konnichiwa, humanos y… Suigintou" dijo una voz que Suigintou conocía.

Voltearon y pudieron ver como aterrizaba lentamente una muñeca de cabello lila y con la vestimenta y el parche del mismo color "Barasuishou…" fue la única palabra que salió de Suigintou.

"Así que aún me recuerdas, que felicidad" dijo Barasuishou sonriendo "Pero ahora, conocerás tu destino final y ya que trajiste a esos humanos, ellos también morirán" finalizó mientras de sus manos brotaban espadas hechas de cristal.

"¿¡Nos va a matar?!" preguntaron todos a la vez.

"En ese caso, Meimei…" al escuchar su nombre, Meimei se transformo en una larga espada que cayó en las manos de la peli plata "¡On guard!" dicho esto se lanzó hacía Barasuishou "¡Definitivamente querrán ver esto!".

"Eres muy entusiasmada ¡Pero no será suficiente!" gritó Barasuishou al lanzarse a Suigintou, causando un choque entre sus espadas.

"¡Esto cada vez es más raro!" dijo Benkei al ver como las dos muñecas chocaban sus espadas.

"Dímelo a mi, yo acepte tenerla" dijo Ginga en una mezcla de asombro y miedo.

"¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!" preguntaron todos a la vez.

"Es una larga historia, pero ahora hay que ayudar a Suigintou" dijo Ginga sacando a Pegasus y su lanzador "¡Let it…!"

"¡No lo hagas!" gritó Suigintou bloqueando el ataque de Barasuishou, Ginga se detuvo y miró a la peli plata "si usas tu bey contra una Rozen Maiden, será destruido por completo, sobre todo si es contra mi o Barasuishou".

"Entonces…"

"Solo déjamelo a mi" en un movimiento rápido, Suigintou volteó para evadir a Barasuishou y con su espada, le cortó el brazo derecho.

Al sentir como su brazo se desprendía de su cuerpo, Barasuishou pegó un alarido de dolor, el cual parecía el chillido de un murciélago amplificado con un megáfono gigante, ese alarido provocó que los presentes se taparan los oídos, a excepción de Suigintou.

"¡Siento que mis oídos van a explotar!" dijo Tsubasa intentando protegerse del grito.

"_Es raro… la última vez que luche contra ella…_"

"¡Me sangran los oídos!" gritó Yu mientras caía de rodillas en el piso.

"… _no hizo ese grito cuando le corte el brazo…_" en eso Suigintou escucho un ruido peculiar, como una serpiente queriendo entrar a la tierra, bajo la vista y vio como la espada caída de Barasuishou se disolvía en el piso y su brazo derecho se convertía en cenizas, acto seguido Barasuishou se detuvo y está vez, comenzó a reírse como una psicópata "Tú lo has querido Suigintou, si no puedo derrotarte ahora…" dijo la peli lila mientras su brazo derecho volvía a crecer, primero envuelto en pétalos de cristal y luego el brazo expuesto "… ¡Me conformaré con matarlos!" finalizó al tiempo que volvía a reír y comenzaban a salir cristales lilas del piso. Suigintou volteo violentamente e instintivamente gritó "¡Cuidado!"

Al poder destaparse los oídos y ver como los cristales se acercaban, lo más inteligente que pudieron hacer fue correr para salvarse.

En un descuido, Madoka tropezó y solo pudo voltear mientras veía como un cristal se acercaba con rapidez.

"¡Madoka!" gritaron todos al ver el riesgo de su amiga.

Suigintou trato de ir a ayudarla, pero fue golpeada por la espada de Barasuishou cortándole parte del vestido "_No puedo distraerme del combate, pero…_" Suigintou miró a Madoka, quien estaba paralizada del miedo mientras el cristal avanzaba más y más, en eso volteó y recibió otro golpe de Barasuishou, miró de reojo el suelo y pudo ver a Ginga corriendo para intentar salvar a Madoka a la vez que esquivaba los cristales que salían del piso "_Si esto sigue así, es probable que los dos… no… los tres muramos aquí_", trató de bloquear el nuevo ataque de Barasuishou, pero esta pasó rápidamente por detrás y pateó su espalda, haciendo que casi impactara con el piso de no ser por sus alas que lograron reaccionar a tiempo "_De todos modos… no dejare… que Barasuishou gané_" volvió a intentar golpear a Barasuishou, provocando un nuevo choque entre sus espadas.

"_Suigintou… se que puedes ganar… solo necesito que ganes tiempo_" pensó Ginga mientras corría con todo lo que le permitían sus piernas "¡Ya voy Madoka!" al intentar correr más rápido, tropezó boca abajo, giró su cabeza y vio que su pie estaba amarrado a una enredadera, su rostro se lleno de furia y empezó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas para intentar zafarse "¡Madoka!" gritó al ver hacía adelante mientras tiraba.

"¡Ginga!" gritaron Kenta y Benkei al correr para ayudarlo, pero una barrera de cristales los rodeó por completo.

"¡Gingi, no te preocu…!" Yu no pudo terminar al ver que un cristal lo elevaba, ahora el también estaba paralizado.

A Tsubasa tampoco le iba tan bien, cada vez que se habría camino a través de los cristales, aparecían más que le bloqueaban el paso "¡Es todo!" dijo enojado y empezando a taclear los cristales, lo cual causo que: a) los cristales que tacleaba se quebraban y b) al hacerlo, Tsubasa terminaba con unos rasguños en todo el cuerpo.

Suigintou ya estaba exhausta, ya no podía bloquear ni esquivar los golpes de Barasuishou, esta lo notó y empezó a darle puñetazos, a los seis segundos, se detuvo y tomo a Suigintou del cuello "Si quieres… mira a tu alrededor…" le dijo para luego voltear violentamente a Suigintou, al hacerlo, ella pudo ver a Kenta y a Benkei tratando de salir del campo de cristal, a Yu aterrado y tratando de incorporarse, a Tsubasa herido y tratando de esquivar los cristales, a Ginga tratando de zafarse de la enredadera y a Madoka retrocediendo lentamente cuando el cristal se detuvo.

"Maldita, de todas mis malditas hermanas menores, tenías que ser tu con quien me topara" dijo Suigintou tratando de soltarse.

"Lastima…" Barasuishou miro al cristal detenido "… mátala" ordeno a lo que el cristal volvió a su tarea de avanzar y atravesar a la chica.

"¡Madoka!" gritó Ginga desesperado.

Al ver la escena, Suigintou solo pudo pensar "_A menos que ocurra un milagro…_".

"Dile adiós a tus amigos… y a tu Rosa Mística" dijo Barasuishou con voz de asesina.

"… _Todo habrá acabado para nosotros…_".

Madoka al ver que no tenía escapatoria, cubrió su rostro con los brazos mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, justo cuando el cristal se alzaba para matarla, ya no había escape… ni ayuda… solo basta esperar la muerte…

**ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzz**

**Yo: CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN, eso será todo por hoy**

**Pinkie: *se desmalla***

**Rainbow: definitivamente… estas loca de remate.**

**Yo: arigato :3, bueno, ya saben, dejen, reviews, críticas, etc ¡Hasta la proxima!... ¿Y los demás que? .3.**

**Rainbow: shock.**

**Yo: do'h**


	3. Rosa Mística

**Yo: calle ronquido, habla haruchan...**

**Kaito: ¿qué diablos?**

**Nutty: tiene resaca...**

**Ginga: se puede saber que edad tienes ¬¬**

**Yo: no te quejes ¡Y no grites! bueno, ya que estas...**

**Ginga: Beyblade, Rozen maiden y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic.**

"_A menos que ocurra un milagro..."_

"Dile adiós a tus amigos... y a tu Rosa Mística..." dijo Barasuishou con voz asesina.

"_Todo habrá acabado para nosotros..._"

Madoka al ver que no tenía escapatoria, cubrió su rostro con sus brazos mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, justo cuando el cristal se alzaba para matarla.

En ese momento se escuchó una onda sonora, pero esta era más suave que el gritó de Barasuishou, pero lo bastante fuerte para reducir el cristal a nada más que polvo. Todos levantaron la vista y vieron como una peli verde y a la vez oji verde bajaba lentamente mientras tocaba un violín.

"¿Alguien solicitó un milagro?" preguntó esta sin dejar de tocar hasta que aterrizo y ayudo a Madoka a levantarse.

"Gracias..." dijo Madoka entre sollozos "pero ¿quién eres?"

"Me llamó Kanaria y soy la segunda muñeca Rozen Maiden" respondió Kanaria sonriendo.

"La segunda muñeca..." dijo Ginga en voz baja.

En eso Kanaria miró hacia arriba y vio la escena entre Suigintou y Barasuishou "¡Oigan!" dijo enojada y elevandose hasta quedar hasta su altura, a solo unos metros de distancia "Saben que odio no divertirme" volvió a sacar su violín "hay de darles una lección ¿No crees Pizzicato?" al terminar de hablar, empezó a tocar una suave melodía emitiendo más ondas sonoras, las cuales mandaron a volar a Barasuishou y haciendola caer, dejandola temporalmente inconciente.

"Aunque me duela decirlo..." Suigintou volteo a ver a Kanaria "Gracias hermanita..."

"De nada One-chan".

La felicidad no duró mucho debido a que Barasuishou se recuperó casi al instante, volvió a sacar sus espadas y se lanzó hacia Kanaria y Suigintou "¡Ya veran!".

Kanaria vio como Barasuishou venía en camino y solo empujo a Suigintou, haciendo que la espada la partiera por la mitad.

Al ver el acto, a todos se les dilataron las pupilas, incluso a Suigintou "¡Kanaria!" gritó al ver como las dos mitades de su hermana menor caían al piso.

"Sui... gin... tou... lo sien... to" dijo Kanaria mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo y una gema de color magenta (N/A: no se muy bien el color) salía de su pecho y se dirijía hacia Barasuishou "Su... Rosa Mística..." dijo Suigintou maravillada.

Ginga levantó su vista y vio la gema "Así que eso es... una Rosa Mística..."

"Una menos..." dijo Barasuishou estirando su brazo para alcanzar la Rosa Mística de Kanaria, Suigintou reacciono de inmediato y voló hasta poder tomarla y absorberla "¡No!" gritó Barasuishou enojada mientras veía como Suigintou irradiaba una luz magenta de su pecho que solo duró unos segundos, acto seguido Pizzicato salió detras de la peli plata.

"Ahora ya estamos parejas" dijo Suigintou al tiempo que tomaba a Meimei en su forma espada.

Barasuishou sonrió y meneo su dedo índice de un lado a otro mientras unos rosales lilas salían detras de Suigintou "Yo no lo creo..." dijo maliciosamente.

Cuando Suigintou volteó, los rosales la agarraron de los brazos, las piernas y las alas y la lanzó, Suigintou rebotó en el suelo un par de veces hasta caer frente a Ginga.

"Tener dos Rosas Místicas no te hace más fuerte" dijo Barasuishou con los brazos cruzados y empezó a reír.

"Suigintou ¿estas bien?" preguntó Ginga arrastrandose debido al rosal que lo sostenía del tobillo "¡Suigintou!"

"Estoy bien..." respondió Suigintou levantando la vista "Ginga... ¿recuerdas la conversación de ayer?..."

"¿Eh?" en ese momento Ginga recordó lo que le dijo Suigintou.

~Flashback~

"Algunas muñecas pelean por su cuenta, otras en cambio usan la energía de un humano o como lo llamamos nosotras: un médium" dijo Suigintou caminando lentamente hacía el "Y si quieres volverte mi médium, lo único que tienes que hacer es besar mi rosa" concluyó extendiendo su mano, donde se podía ver un anillo con una rosa incrustada en el "¿Qué dices?".

~Fin flashback~

"Si... lo recuerdo..." dijo el peli rojo.

"Pues es hora de que decidas..." dijo Suigintou extendiendo su mano "¿aceptas o rechazas?".

Ginga no dijo nada, solo acerco su cabeza lo más que pudo hacía la mano de Suigintou hasta alcanzar un rocé entre sus labios y la rosa de Suigintou. Al hacerlo, su mano derecha comenzó a brillar en un resplandor magenta "Tch, esto arde..." se quejó, pero notó que: a) el rosal de su tobillo se marchitaba y b) en su mano aparecía un anillo con una rosa incrustada en el "Buena decisión" le dijo Suigintou sonriendo y levantandose con lentitud "Meimei, Pizzicato" al oír sus nombres, ambos espíritus artificiales salieron detrás de ella "Voy a terminar esto Barasuishou" dijo ahora enojada para luego emprender el vuelo y Meimei se convertía en espada de nuevo.

"Crees que por tener un médium, tus habilidades aumentaran así sin más" dijo Barasuishou con el ceño fruncido.

"De hecho... si" dijo Suigintou volando hacía ella "¡Y espero que llores!" gritó para luego chocar su espada con la de Barasuishou.

"_Esto no es como antes_" pensó sorprendida Barasuishou mientras era empujada por Suigintou y esta tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, en un descuido, Suigintou la empujó lejos.

"Ahora el golpe de gracia" dijo la peli plata al tiempo que Meimei tomaba su forma espíritual y Pizzicato su forma de violín, Barasuishou llegó a voltearse para ver como Suigintou realizaba su ataque "¡DISCORDIA!" gritó mientras empezaba a tocar rápida y ferozmente. Al hacerlo, estaba usando mucha energía de Ginga.

Ginga al sentir como su energía se iba de a poco, volvió a caer y su respiración se volvió agitada, levantó la vista y pudo ver como los cristales que rodeaban a Kenta y a Benkei se destruian, al igual que el que elevó a Yu, haciendo que este callera sentado.

"¿Pero qué...?" preguntaron todos al ver como Suigintou tocaba y el traje de Barasuishou se desintegraba con las ondas sonoras. Esta solo podía quejarse mientras intentaba avanzar en vano.

Suigintou dejó de tocar al escuchar como Barasuishou trataba de hablar "Aunque te has hecho más fuerte esta vez ¡No ganaras la próxima!" dijo antes de chasquear sus dedos abriendo un segundo portal para ella, al irse, todas las rosas se marchitaron al igual que el cesped y todo se volvió negro.

"¿Saben que significa esto?" preguntó Yu asustado.

"Creo que todos sabemos que significa esto..." respondió Tsubasa antes de que empezaran a caer, Suigintou de inmediato los siguió volando.

Mientras Barasuishou flotaba hacia quien sabe donde, susurro unas últimas palabras "Nos veremos pronto... Suigintou..."

~De nuevo en Bey park~

"¡Hay Dios porfavor queremos vivir!" rezaban Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa y Benkei mientras caian.

"¡Meimei, Pizzicato!" llamó Suigintou a sus dos espíritus artificiales, estos al instante bajaron rápidamente y con unas brisas, juntaron bastantes hojas para amortiguar la caida.

"¿Estamos muertos?" preguntó Yu quien tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba temblando.

"No... ¡Seguimos con vida!" gritó Madoka con lágrimas de alegría.

"Es oficial, no me vuelvo a meter con muñecas" dijo Tsubasa al ver sus heridas.

"¡Gracias suelo por no matarnos!" dijo eufórico Kenta mientras se dejaba caer y besaba el piso.

"B... B... B... Bull, sin mencionar el miedo y todo lo demás, eso fue increible" dijo Benkei con estrellas en los ojos, a los demás les salió una gota estilo anime.

"De nada..." dijo cortante Suigintou con los brazos cruzados.

"Gracias Suigintou por salvarnos" le dijo Ginga con una pequeña sonrisa, pero cuando intentó incorporarse, se tambaleó volviendo a caer.

"¡Ginga!" gritaron los demás mientras iban a ayudarlo.

"Ginga ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Kenta preocupado.

"De pronto me... siento mareado..." dijo Ginga sosteniendo su cabeza mientras Tsubasa y Benkei lo ayudaban a levantarse.

"Es por la energía que usé de ti en la batalla" dijo Suigintou aún con los brazos cruzados "Creí que ya te lo había dicho".

"Es verdad..." dijo Ginga agotado y soltandose de Tsubasa y Benkei "De todos modos, estoy bien, no hay problema"

"Si tu lo dices..." dijo Madoka desconfiada, se acordó de algo y vio su reloj "¡Ahhhh!, ¡ya es tarde!"

"¿Qué que?" preguntaron todos sorprendidos, en eso notarón que ya era el ocaso.

"¡Dios mió, mamá me matara si no llego a casa a la de ya!" dijo Kenta antes de empezar a correr "¡Adios!".

"Yo tengo mucho que hacer en B-pit, así que nos vemos" se despidió Madoka mientras se iba "_tendré que trabajar toda la noche, pero creo que eso que paso con Barasuishou fue mil veces mejor que otra cosa_".

"Yo por mi parte, tengo que buscar a Kyoya-san y contarle absolutamente todo" dijo Benkei antes de partir.

"Vamos Yu" le dijo Tsubasa al oji esmeralda.

"Claro" Yu se volteó para despedirse "Adiós Gingi, adiós Suigi" de ahí fue a seguir a Tsubasa.

"¿Suigi?" preguntó Suigintou confundida.

"Yu tiene la costumbre de ponerle sobrenombres a sus amigos" le respondió Ginga "bueno, hay que irnos, papá se preocupara si no llegamos" Suigintou se encongio de hombros y siguió a Ginga hasta la casa.

~Ya en casa~

"¡Ginga!" dijo Ryusei al verlo entrar con Suigintou "¿estas bien? ¿te hiciste daño? ¿te hirieron?"

"Padre..." intento decir Ginga pero fue interrumpido.

"Se lo de Barasuishou."

"¿Qué tu que?" preguntó Ginga sorprendido.

"¿Qué usted que?" preguntó Suigintou también sorprendida.

"Madoka me llamó y me contó todo" respondió Ryusei con los brazos cruzados "¡Pudiste haber muerto!" gritó enojado.

"Padre, si no..." Ginga fue interrumpido por segunda vez.

"Si su hijo no hubiera aceptado ser mi médium, en estos momentos yo sería una muñeca común e inerte y Ginga hubiera terminado hecho cenizas" dijo Suigintou mirandolo fijamente.

"Esperen ¿qué?" al terminar de preguntar, Ginga le mostró a su padre el anillo del médium, preuba más que suficiente para mostrar que acepto el pacto.

"Ginga..." Ryusei suspiro "solo... no vuelvas a darme esos sustos" Ginga asintió "Bueno, ya hay que ir a comer".

"_De todos modos... apenas salimos vivos_" pensó Suigintou entrando "_... Barasuishou es mucho más fuerte que antes..._".

~En otro lugar~

Ahora la ubicación de Barasuishou y Kirakishou era más claro, dejando ver varias puertas flotando en un espacio oscuro.

"Barasuishou ya se tardó" se dijo Kirakishou mientras descansaba en un rincón donde solo se podía distinguir su ojo ámbar y la rosa de su ojo izquierdo, unos segundos después escuchó llegar a su hermana y vió que llegaba con el traje destrozado.

"¡Kirakishou!" gritó Barasuishou al distinguirla.

"¡Barasuishou!" gritó a su vez Kirakishou saliendo del rincon dejando ver su vestimenta, que consistía en el mismo vestido de Barasuishou solo que de color blanco al igual que las botas.

"Hay buenas y malas noticias..." dijo Barasuishou al llegar junto a Kirakishou "la mala es que Suigintou ahora tiene la Rosa Mística de Kanaria" Kirakishou hizo un gesto de enojo al oír eso "pero la buena es que, te encontre comida" finalizó sonriendo.

"¿Quieres decir qué...?"

"Si... el humano aceptó".

Kirakishou hecho una pequeña risa y luego dijo con una sonrisa "Sugoi, fue más rápido de lo que pensé".

"Querra decir, de lo que pensamos..." se le escuchó decir a una voz masculina.

Kirakishou volteó aun con la sonrisa "Cierto, por poco te olvide Laplace".

"Ah, por cierto, acabo de encontrar a la tercera y a la cuarta muñeca" dijo Laplace saliendo del lugar donde se escondía, dejando ver a un conejo, pero del tamaño de una persona adulta vistiendo un traje de gala, que consistía en el típico saco, pantalón y zapatos "Suiseiseki no está lejos de aquí, pero encontrar a Souseiseki fue más díficil debido a que se encuentra en una aldea que esta casi fuera del mapa..."

"¿Nani?" preguntaron las dos a la vez.

Laplace sacó un reloj de bolsillo y atras de las manecillas se podía ver como una ventana, la cual se las mostró a las gémelas "El lugar es conocido como: La aldea Koma, sugiero que esperemos un par de días a ver si la enemiga llega a Metal city, de lo contrario, pueden proceder a raptarla a travez de un N-field".

"¿Cuanto tiempo habría que esperar?" preguntó Barasuishou sin dejar de mirar la ventana/reloj.

"Diría que una semana..." finalizó Laplace cerrando el reloj. Barasuishou y Kirakishou intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron maléficamente.

~En una casa abandonada~

"Odio esperar a que mi médium regrese desu~" se quejó una peli castaña con el ojo izquierdo rojo y el derecho verde, escuhcó que la llamaban, fue corriendo hasta el lugar y solo pudo ver una luz verde "¿Qué pasa Sui Dream? ¿averiguaste más sobre Suigintou desu~?" Sui Dream le explicó lo que averiguó y la peli castaña se sobresaltó "¿¡QUÉ AHORA TIENE DOS ROSAS MÍSTICAS DESU~?!, esto esta mal, muy mal desu~" decía caminando de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta choco con una pared empolvada "¡Que asco desu~!" mientras se lamentaba y maldecía al polvo, una persona entró al lugar "¿Are?, ah, al fin llegaste desu~".

"No se por qué te sorprendes Suiseiseki, soy tu médium desde hace ya dos semanas" le respondió esa persona.

Suiseiseki se recargó en una mesa con las mejillas apoyadas en sus manos "Ahora estamos en desventaja total, Suigintou consiguió la Rosa Mística de Kanaria y para colmo, ahora tenemos que lidiar con Barasuishou desu~" dijo dejandose caer en la mesa.

"No lo veo como una desventaja...".

"¿Nani?, ¿si entiendes que estamos hablando de Suigintou y de Barasuishou desu~?".

"Ya veras de que habló..."

"Empiezo a entender por qué te dicen el Emperador dragón desu~" dijo Suiseiseki antes de pegar un bostezó "Bueno, me voy a dormir desu~" sin más, se dirijió a su maleta y entró en ella.

"Obtendre mi venganza Ginga... aunque sea lo último que haga" dijo el supuesto Emperador dragón con un tono asesino.

~De vuelta a la residencia Hagane, a las 23:30~

Todos estaban durmiendo, pero digamos que Suigintou no paraba de moverse dentró de su maleta por cierto sueño.

**ZZzzZZzz**Sueño de Suigintou**ZZzzZZzz**

Se puede ver una hermosa mansión en Alemania, un señor alto con cabello corto y rubio le daba los toques finales a unas muñecas, mientras que en un estante, una peli plata sin piernas observaba como finalizaba a una muñeca peli verde con vestimenta amarilla.

"_Kanaria..._", vió como transportaba una muñeca con cabello castaño y vestido verde mientras corría con suavidad los cabellos de su cara "_Suiseiseki..._" una muñeca con traje azul y mini sombrero de copa "_Souseiseki..._" las pupilas de la peli plata se dilataron al ver que de todas las muñecas, el señor tomo con delicadeza a una con cabello rubio sujeto en coletas con un vestido rojo, al igual que su maleta y se la llevaba "_Shinku..._".

Ella intentó hablar, pero las palabras no le salían "P-p-padre" intentó moverse, pero al hacerlo calló violentamente del estante, aun así se levantó y comenzó a arrastrarse usando el brazo derecho "P-padre... padre" se desplomo frente a una silla, al levantar la vista vio un vestido negro con unas botas del mismo color...

~En otra ciudad de Alemania, no mucho después de eso~

Una muñeca de vestido rojo salía de su maleta, recordando la conversación que tuvo con su médium horas antes "_Pelear contra mis hermanas no es raro_" pensó "_Es nuestro destino..._", mientras seguía pensando, el espejo de la habitación comenzó a brillar "_¿Un N-field?_" se sobresalto al ver como de ahí salía una peli plata con vestido negro "_¿Una muñeca?_" se acercó y vio como la muñeca intentaba incorporarse en sus nuevas piernas "¿Quien eres?" preguntó la rubia agachandose un poco.

"Mi... padre... ¿Donde... esta mi padre?" preguntó la peli plata con algunas lágrimas.

"El no esta aquí, me llamo Shinku ¿Como te llamas?" preguntó Shinku extendiendo su mano para ayudarla.

"Soy... Suigintou... la primera muñeca... Rozen Maiden...".

"¿Una Rozen Maiden?" preguntó Shinku sorprendida.

**ZZZzzz**fin del sueño**ZZZzzz**

Suigintou despertó sin más, abrió con delicadeza su maleta y vió que Ginga seguía dormido, así que fue a la ventana y la abrió sin hacer ruido para dirijirse a la azotea.

"Hace tiempo que no recordaba eso..." se dijo en voz baja, en eso en su cara se formó una mueca de enojo "Shinku... vas a ver..." Meimei y Pizzicato la miraron preocupadas el resto de la noche...

**Yo: *con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza* y ese fue el capítulo de hoy ¡Auch!**

**Rainbow: que yo recuerde, Suigintou apenas...**

**Yo: *la interrumpo* modifique un poco esa parte.**

**Nutty: ya saben, dejen reviews, críticas, etc.**

**Yo: y tratare de actualizar mis otros fics, ¡palabra!**

**Todos: ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. El segundo combate

**Yo: ¿alguien sabe donde se metió Nutty?**

**Pinkie: una palabra... Flippy...**

**Yo: ow ._.U, bueno, creo que Zak tendrá que reemplazarlo hasta que vuelva.**

**Zak: Yo ya me adelante ewe**

**Yo: vaya, eres rápido o_o, bueno, ya sabes que hay que decir.**

**Zak: ¡Hi! Beyblade, Rozen Maiden y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic.**

Suiseiseki despertaba con dificultad, se tallaba los ojos y abrió su maleta con cara de sueño y notó que su médium se había marchado "¿¡Eh?!, ¡de nuevo ese maldito se fue desu~!" grito enojada "¡A este paso, Suiseiseki no ganara el Alice game y lo que es peor, Suiseiseki no podra ver a Souseiseki desu~!" grito ahora rodando en el piso mientras lloraba cataratas estilo anime "¡No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!" Sui Dream intentó ayudarla, pero Suiseiseki la aboeteo por accidente "¡Ah! gomenasai desu~" se disculpó mientras Sui Dream tenía un espiral encima "Esto no puede seguir así... ¿sabes que? yo buscare a Suigintou y yo la derrotare desu~" sin decir más, volvió a entrar en su maleta, pero al hacerlo, esta se elevó y salio por la ventana del lugar seguida de Sui Dream "Ya vera... nadie deja a Suiseiseki sin combatir..."

~Residencia Hagane~

"¿Are?" preguntaba Suigintou despertandose con los ruidos de Meimei "me dormí en el techo..." dijo levantandose, recordó lo del día anterior y frunció el ceño "Shinku no será la única que se convierta en basura..." refunfuño cosas inentendibles mientras volviá a entrar y lo único que vió fue a Ginga durmiendo a pierna suelta "_Por Kami-sama..._" pensó con una gota estilo anime, vió el reloj despertador: las 9:47 "_Al diablo todo..._" le hizo un ademan a Meimei para que se convirtiera en espada, a lo que obedeció, Suigintou la tomo con delicadeza y apunto la punta a la nariz del peli rojo, Pizzicato se puso delante de ella gritandole cosas incoherentes e inentendibles "No voy a rebanarlo..." comenzó a tocar la nariz de Ginga con la punta de la espada "Oye... despierta... despierta...".

"Mmm... cinco minutos más..." dijo Ginga adormilado.

A Suigintou le salio una venita en la frente "No tengo paciencia ímbecil, así que levantate o te convertire en sushi... y ellas dos saben que lo haré" dijo mirando a Meimei y a Pizzicato.

Antes de que volviera con su labor, una maleta pasó volando estrellandose contra la ventana, rompiendola por completo.

"¡AKANIJOTE!" gritó Ginga mientras se caia de la cama por el golpe.

La peli plata y el peli rojo miraron la maleta abierta boca abajo en el piso y como de ahí salía una peli castaña con un vestido verde.

"Itai desu~" decía mientras salia de la maleta con algunos vidrios enterrados en el vestido, cuando volteo, se arregló en menos de dos segundos e hizo una pose de rudeza "Konnichiwa humano baka y One-chan a la que odio desu~" dijo con una sonrisa, a Ginga le salió una gota estilo anime.

"Konnichiwa, Suiseiseki..." respondió Suigintou indiferente.

Ginga se sorprendio "Su-Suiseiseki?, entonces ella es..."

"La tercera..." Suigintou fue interrumpida.

"La tercera Rozen Maiden desu~" finalizó Suiseiseki acercandose más "Y vine a pedirle a Suigintou que pelee conmigo en una pelea del Alice game y no solo muñeca contra muñeca, sino tembién médium contra médium desu~"

"¿Médium contra médium?" preguntaron Ginga y Suigintou confundidos.

"Así es, ahora tengo un médium cuya energía me ayudara a vencerte desu~, ademas, el dijo que quiería obtener su venganza con el desu~" dijo Suiseiseki señalando a Ginga.

"Pregunta... ¿Eh?" preguntó Ginga.

"Sui Dream" Sui Dream salió de la espalda de Suiseiseki y al colocarse frente a Ginga y Suigintou, comenzó a hacerce más grande, pero no superando el tamaño de la castaña, de ahí mostro a un peli blanco con un mechóh rojo al lado derecho y los ojos ámbar "E aquí, mi médium y con el que les pateare el trasero..." no pudo continuar por la interrupción.

"¡Ryuga!" grito Ginga asombrado al verlo.

"¡No te robes mis lineas desu~!" le dijo Suiseiseki enojada con Ginga.

"No puedo creer que el también este involucrado en el pacto del Alice game" dijo Suigintou jugando con una de sus plumas.

Suiseiseki se aclaró la garganta para que la oyeran "Como sea, los quiero ver en un N-field a las 22:30 en punto para un combate, faltan y veran desu~" dijo antes de volver a entrar a su maleta y salir volando por la ventana rota.

"Es una molestia..." dijo Suigintou mientras una suave rafaga de plumas reparaba la ventana de a poco.

Ginga asintió "Pero aun así, no puedo dejar que Ryuga gane, sobre todo después de Battle Bladers..."

"Si, me entere..." respondió la peli plata "Así que iremos"

"¿Eh?"

"Sip, recuerda que mi misión es convertirme en Alice..." dijo Suigintou con los brazos cruzados.

"Cierto... bueno, pero con una condición y que esta vez se cumpla..." dijo Ginga algo serio "No uses toda mi energía antes del combate de esta noche ¿De acuerdo?"

"Te doy mi palabra de dama" dijo Suigintou sonriendo y con una mano en su "corazón".

"Pero la pregunta es ¿En que N-field va a ser el combate?"

"Por ser la mayor de las Rozen Maidens y el hecho de que Suiseiseki no específico en cual, será en el mió..."

"_Que no sea como el de Barasuishou, que no sea como el de Barasuishou..._" pensaba Ginga recordando lo aterrador del día anterior "Ok.."

~En la aldea Koma~

Cerca de un arroyo que había en el bosque, una chica de traje azul, pelo castaño corto y con el ojo izquierdo verde, a diferencia del derecho que era de color rojo, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua, pegó un suspiro "Ya se Rempika, hay que seguir buscando a las demás para ganar el Alice game y así poder ver a Padre..." le dijo a su espíritu artificial "... es solo que..."

~Flashback~

"Souseiseki..." dijo algo seria Suiseiseki.

"¿Qué ocurre'" preguntó Souseiseki con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, en el cual se habian refugiado contra la lluvia.

"¿Aun quieres convertirte en Alice desu~?" preguntó la del vestido verde volteando a ver a su gemela, Souseiseki asintió firme "¡Como puedes seguir pensando en eso desu~!" gritó furiosa, Souseiseki se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de su hermana, a pesar de que ya la había visto hablar así antes.

"Es nuestro destino como Rozen Maidens, pelear para ganar el Alice game y que Padre ame a esa ganadora" dijo Souseiseki separandose del árbol, volteo y vio que Suiseiseki estaba llorando "¿Por qué lloras?"

"Sui-Suiseiseki no quiere que-que Souseiseki muera en el Alice game desu~" respondió Suiseiseki tratando de secar sus lágrimas en vano "Yo también quiero ver a Padre, pero tu me preocupas más, no quiero que nada te pase desu~"

"Suiseiseki..."

"Si para ganar el Alice game debó tomar tu Rosa Mística, entonces no quiero convertirme en Alice desu~" Souseiseki hizo un pequeña sonrisa, siempre tuvo en mente de que su gemela mayor se preocupaba por ella.

~Fin flashback~

"Suiseiseki... la extraño..." en eso escuchó su nombre.

"Souseiseki ¿qué haces aquí?, se supone que debes descanzar" le dijo su médium: Hyoma.

Souseiseki miró su brazo derecho, el cual estaba vendado "Gomen, es solo que, extraño a mis hermanas, es la primera vez que me siento así..." le respondió en voz baja.

Hyoma se quedo pensativo unos segundos y luego dijo "¿No dijiste que Rempika descubrió donde estaba la primera muñeca; Suigintou?" Souseiseki asintió "Entonces deberiamos ir alla, tu encuentras a tus hermanas y a la vez te ayudo a ganar el Alice game y así puedo visitar a mi viejo amigo ¿qué dices?".

"... ¡Si!" dijo Souseiseki con una sonrisa.

~22:29 pm~

"¿Segura de que es seguro? y otra cosa ¿para que el espejo?" preguntó Ginga mientras miraba el espejo del baño y Suigintou se acercaba a este.

"Normalmente, las Rozen Maidens vamos a los N-fields usando esta clase de objetos" dijo Suigintou rozando la yema de sus dedos con el espejo "A diferencia de Barasuishou, como pudiste ver"

"_Nota mental: enviar al diablo la lógica_" pensó el peli rojo "Ok... hora de entrar" Suigintou asintió y de la nada el espejo comenzó a brillar en un resplandor azul claro.

"Andando" dijo la peli plata atravesando el espejo, Ginga antes de entrar comenzó a dudar y tardó otros segundos, Suigintou no le quedo de otra que tirarlo de la bufanda y obligarlo a entrar.

"¿Eh?, esto es casi igual que cuando caimos ayer" dijo al ver como flotaba en un espacio totalmente negro "¿y por qué ahora puedo flotar?"

"Las Rozen maidens y sus médiums son los únicos que pueden flotar en lo N-fields, excluyendome claro" respondió Suigintou sin voltear. De a poco, comenzaron a formarse algo parecido a una ciudad, pero parecia abandonada: los edificios y casas tenían agujeros en las paredes, como si los hubieran demolido y en aquellos agujeros (y en algunas partes del suelo) estaban esparcidos varios juguetes abandonados, entre ellos; peluches, muñecas, marionetas, etc, en resumen, era una versión semi-infantil de la ciudad de Silent Hill.

"_Corrijo: es mucho peor que el de Barasuishou_" pensó Ginga al ver lo tétrico que era el lugar.

"¡muestrate, Suiseiseki!" gritó Suigintou aterrizando al igual que Ginga.

"vaya, vaya, así que nos encontramos para la pelea desu~" dijo Suiseiseki aterrizando a metros de ellos dos, atras de ella venia (sorpresa sorpresa); Ryuga.

"Ginga..."

"Ryuga..."

"¿Nos podemos saltar el drama desu~?" pregunto Suiseiseki con cara de aburrimiento.

"Estoy de acuerdo..." dijo Suigintou, Ginga y Ryuga se cayeron al estilo anime "Suiseiseki, como se que vas a perder de manera irremediable, dejare que tu y tu médium hagan el primer golpe"

Suiseiseki se enojó cuando le dijo eso "En ese caso ¡Sui Dream!" en eso, su espíritu artificial se convirtio en una regadera de jardinero amarilla con algunos detalles verdes.

"Meimei..." Meimei tomo su forma espada y Suigintou la tomo del mango con delicadeza.

Sin más, Ginga y Ryuga lanzaron sus beys al combate mientras Suigintou y Suiseiseki se elevaron hasta cierta altura.

"¡Nunca me digas que no ganare desu~!" dijo Suiseiseki mientras hacia que Sui Dream lanzara agua, lo cual provocaba que crecieran plantas gigantes.

"Tch... nunca dejas de ser taaaan patetica" dijo Suigintou indiferente mientras cortaba las plantas como si nada "Las dos sabemos que tus poderes no estaran completos hasta que se junten las dos jardineras..." finalizó con una sonrisa malvada.

"¡Urusai!" gritó Suiseiseki haciendo que crecieran más plantas.

Suigintou solo se elevo más y volvio a cortar las plantas.

~No muy lejos de ahí~

"¿Segura de que Suiseiseki esta en este N-field?" preguntó Hyoma mientras el y Souseiseki flotaban en el N-field de Suigintou.

"Rempika nunca me a mentido" dijo Souseiseki secamente "Ademas, sentí que aquí empezó una lucha del Alice game".

"Entonces habra que luchar"

"Si..." Souseiseki volteo sonriendo "pero tratare de no usar mucho mi brazo derecho" dijo mientras Rempika se convertia en unas tijeras de jardinero gigantes y doradas.

"¡No dejare que ganes desu~!" gritó Suiseiseki lanzando más agua.

"¿Es lo único que sabes hacer?" preguntó Suigintou quien ahora estaba usando a Pizzicato, solo que ahora este estaba convertido en sombrilla con la cual repelia el agua impidiendo el crecimiento de las plantas. Suiseiseki se enojó más y se aproximo a Suigintou para golpearla. Todo eso mientras Ginga y Ryuga seguian en el combate.

"Ahora a terminar esto ¡Maniobra especial: Ataque explosivo pegaso!" gritó Ginga haciendo que Pegasus se elevara y cayera sobre L-Drago, lo cual con suerte lo movio un poco, el peli rojo sintio un ardor en su mano "_Suigintou, ahora no... controlate un poco_".

"¿Qué pasa Ginga? ¿Ya te cansaste?" preguntó Ryuga con su típica voz de loco "No me sorprende a que una Rozen Maiden escogiera a alguien tan patetico" eso hizo enojar un poco a Ginga "terminemos con esto ¡Maniobra oscura: Golpe mordida voladora del emperador dragón!" L-Drago se ilumino en una luz morada y se lanzó a Pegasus a la vez que Suiseiseki y Suigintou impactaron puño contra cara.

"I-itai desu~" se quejó Suiseiseki sobandose la mejilla golpeada.

Suigintou solo se rió "Baka" cambio a Pizzicato por Meimei "permiteme ganar aquí" le lanzó hacia Suiseiseki con la intenció de partirla en pedazos. Pero justo en el momento en que L-Drago iba a impactar con Pegasus y Suigintou iba a acabar con Suiseiseki mientras se ocupaba del dolor facial.

"¡DETANGANSE!" escucharon gritar a alguien, a una chica. Suigintou se detuvo, los beys de Ginga y Ryuga volvieron a sus dueños luego de detenerse unos segundos y Suiseiseki (junto los demas) volteo y sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver a la muñeca de traje azul seguida de su médium.

"¿Y esa quien es?" preguntó Ryuga, su vista se fijo en la persona que venia detras de ella "¿Hyoma?"

"¿Hyoma?" preguntó Ginga sorprendido, en cambio Suigintou no dijo nada.

"Sou... Sou..." Suiseiseki intentaba decir algo, pero no le salia la voz mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"Tadaima Onee-samas" saludó Souseiseki aterrizando.

"¿Felices de verme?" preguntó Hyoma sonriendo y aterrizando.

"Sou...Sousei" Suiseiseki no pudo más "¡Souseiseki!" gritó con la voz casi ahogada por las lágrimas mientras corria a abrazar a Souseiseki con fuerza "Souseiseki, Souseiseki" era lo único que salia de la boca de Suiseiseki.

Souseiseki correspondio al abrazo "¿me extrañaste?" le preguntó al oido con una sonrisa, Suiseiseki solo la abrazó más fuerte mientras seguia llorando. Lo demas se quedaron mirando como las dos gemelas estaban en su reunión...

**Yo: y hasta ahí dejare el capítulo ewe**

**Ginga: ¿eres mala o que?**

**Yo: no, pero me gusta molestarlos, me hace feliz :3**

**Hinaichigo: ¿cuando aparezco yo? D:**

**Yo: en el siguiente, sin falta.**

**Hinaichigo: ¡Yay! :D**

**Yo: ewe, bueno, e aquí las preguntas ¿por qué Souseiseki estaba vendada? ¿Qué fue de Barasuishou, Kirakishou y Laplace no Ma? todo eso y muuuuuchoooo más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Todos: ¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
